The present invention relates to a stage and roof system. More specifically, the present invention is a system that allows a stage and roof system to be moved easily and be folded up into a compact area in a very short period of time at an event location. The short period of time may be under 40 seconds. The difference between the present invention and other existing systems is the downstage forward lifting arms substantially eliminate any obstructions on the upstage area. When desired, this allows the viewing area of filming cameras to view the background of an event location while talent on the stage is in the foreground. The talent and event location together may show without any obstruction. The present invention has a retracting light or lamp bar that extends outward from the stage and can retract while leaving light fixtures on the bar. The present invention may have in-floor ducts with at least one stage vent for cooling and heating the talent and/or equipment.
The present invention also has recessed tracks in the floor for cables to run unseen from various areas of the set. In the folded position, the present invention structure maintains a minimal height. The folded height may be under four feet for NFL playing field requirements or under five feet tall and under eight feet wide. The present invention structure also has a double-wheel steering system that allows the wheels to spin continuously, so the structure or stage and roof system can be steered in any direction. The present invention also uses a double wheel assembly, so when the wheels turn in a tight radius, they do not damage the terrain.
The present invention has lifting arms to raise and lower the roof. These lifting arms are the key parts to the structure making it unique. The mechanical arms are able to lift the roof structure along with the weight of any lighting, audio, video, or other such related equipment attached to the edge of the roof at any given point.
The present invention utilizes the use of hydraulic cylinders to achieve the lifting force for the roof along with basic levers and pivots. The present invention also utilizes independent hydraulic cylinders that control leveling feet in each corner of the stage for leveling the stage deck that can be raised to heights between 18 inches and four feet. These leveling pads are interchangeable with rollers that utilize a track system for moving the stage precisely from one position to another and back again. This ensures the same placement of the present invention if it needs to move on and off a set position. All of the hydraulic components are controlled using a multi-button remote control pendant.
The present invention can be used for various sporting or music events, tradeshows, performances, and other events that will need a quick setup involving a roof and/or stage, and the stage and roof system can be placed on a particular event location or terrain that my need to show an unobstructed view of the event location in the background of a broadcast. The present invention may roll through an opening that is eight feet wide and five feet tall to enter an area and setup in a minimal amount of time. The present invention also holds the roof up only from the downstage edge, eliminating upstage obstructions for set and viewing. The present invention has an integrated curtain track to protect the contents and/or subjects on the stage from the elements, as well as being used as a backdrop.
The present invention has three hundred sixty degrees of steering allowing the structure to be steered in any direction and move the stage into any position. The present invention has a double-wheel assembly in order to refrain from damaging the terrain in tight steering situations. The present invention has a multi-folding stage platform to reduce size during storage and transport and to allow for rapid setup. The present invention has a completely self-contained battery-operated hydraulic system to accommodate operation in any location without the need of external power. The present invention also has an on-board charging system to recharge the batteries. The present invention has recessed floor boxes that run underneath the stage deck to conceal the cable runs, electronics, and power boxes from being visible. The present invention has dual quad lifting arms to raise and lower the roof system from the front of the stage. The roof can be folded to reduce size for transport, storage, and rapid setup. The present invention roof also has a retracting lamp bar to hang lighting equipment and can retract for storage or travel. The continuous rotating steering system utilizes a chain drive system to achieve the continuous rotation.